Time Will Tell
by The Reviewer
Summary: Alone in the darkness James thought. A few things had occurred to him now that he had forever to think about them...not what you think.


AN: I just had to write. I had no plan for it what so ever, when I started I didn't even know who I was talking about. Then I decided to point out something that's been bothering me for a while; so yeah there is a point to all this, a big one actually. Corrected a small mistake reviewer (_soul of fyre158 ) was so kind to point out. ^_^_

Disclaimer: Guess what? They're not mine.

**__**

**_Time will tell_**

_Drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop, drip, drop-ahhhhhhh!-……………………………………….............................................................................................................that's better. Blood dripping, my blood dripping._

_~&~_

_            Waiting, all we do is wait…we don't even know what we're waiting for come to think of it. That's really what life's all about now; yet that's all it's ever been about. Wait to go to Hogwarts, wait for the shit to hit the fan at home, wait to get out of Hogwarts and on our own. Wait for Harry to be born, wait for Voldemort to come for us. Wait, wait, wait. Now we wait again to be released…I think. It's too dark to really tell. I wonder where Lily is…_

James Potter was in the dark and that's about all he knew of his surroundings. He had been there for years, or at least he was pretty sure he had been there for years, a sigh, years and years and years and years. He had never been very good at waiting. It made his blood crawl through his veins, made wind in his ears when he closed his eyes. He was pretty sure he was waiting he just wasn't sure what for.

            He knew how he had got there, that could be summed up in one word. Voldemort. He could remember the dark figure (he had never seen his eyes for which he was sorry). It had raised its wand; there was a great flash of green light. He had felt his soul being ripped from his body and that was it: just this darkness. Rather anticlimactic actually. Yet Lily had never joined him. She must have gotten away. He had hoped that when it…he shook his head, law number one don't go there if you can help it.

            At first after he had died he had sunk into the "poor me's" as Lily would have called them. Why had this had to happen to him? It wasn't fair! It was everyone's fault…blah, blah, blah. 

            **_POP! _**

            James felt a something rush through his body at what seemed to be the speed of light; that was the one thing about being a ghost that he would never get used to, things being able to go through his body. Well it has been a while since they got a new groupie. James couldn't help but give a sadistic smile; it had been a quite a while since Voldie had killed anyone. This one had been an old man, he was pretty certain he was muggle. There were other victims around in the dark James was positive. He had just never been able to make contact.

            He had always been able to sense when someone was around him.  He could tell you in what order the others had come in as he was one of the first since…he was sure for some reason Voldemort had just stopped killing. He could tell you were they were (or close enough anyway) and he could usually tell how powerful their magic was.

            Now that he had settled down again (after all that was probably the most action he'd had since he got there.) If someone else had just been killed that meant Voldemort had…what? Well whatever it wasn't good, in fact it was really, really bad….

~an indeterminate time later~

            Groan: another person had just…whooshed…through him. This one was younger then normal, much younger. James bit his lip; what was going on out there? The waiting was getting worse. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up, the same was happening along his arms. His legs began to shake; not in fear but in anticipation. He just didn't quite know what to do with himself and it annoyed him.

            Suddenly the younger person whoosh through him _again! James was shocked for a second. Then the old man stirred and James felt him again. What was going on?! Slowly more bodies were coming. It dawned on him that they were going backwards, that meant that….yes it was his turn. He closed his eyes…_

            He felt himself land on the ground and looked up. His vision was a little blurry; like he was seeing underwater. It was his son. He knew it. Felt it. Loved it. To his left Voldemort (he could feel that too) had his wand out. A thin trickle of light was connecting the two wands. To his right and all around him was a dome of gold light.

            _Lily_

            "_Your Mother's coming…she wants to see you…it'll be alright…hold on." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew they were true. Lily was coming. James felt Harry's eyes on him but didn't mind it at all. In fact it made him feel…good…right. Lily did appear. She was as beautiful as ever. James felt a pain in his heart. She hadn't made it. She went over a whispered into Harry's ear, James looked over at Voldemort who was losing the battle of wills. He was looking nervously out of the corner of his eye at James. James paid him no heed but kept his eyes focused on his son. _

            The dome broke. To the ghosts the sound was Earth shatteringly loud. James winced but as he saw his son running turned his attention to The Death Eaters, the others around helped him. In his mind he felt something gnawing, growing pulling him back into the darkness. As he saw Harry grab the cup he knew it was alright to give in. It felt like dieing all over again…which wasn't so bad.

            _Harry…Lily_

            Alone in the darkness James thought. A few things had occurred to him now that he had forever to think about them.

_Why was **I**__ first? Didn't I die before Lily? If so then wouldn't she have come out of the wand first if we were going backwards? Then…what happened that night? Was this I was waiting for all this time: To be there, to help? I think so. Now… is it over…………………………no. At the risk of sounding pathetically clichéd I think it's safe to say: this is only just the beginning… _

**_The End_**

****

AN: Ponder that eh? ^_~ 


End file.
